La vie c'est
by Code Bleu
Summary: ... des moments de joies, de tristesses et des regrets que nous vivions en couple, entre amis, en famille ou seul. Ceci est un recueil de morceaux de vies des Black aux Londubat, d'un moldu, de joueurs de Quidditch, d'étudiants ou de vieillards. ONE SHOTS.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici mon premier One Shot, partons dans les débuts de la communauté magique quand moldus et sorciers se coutoyaient encore, au temps des salons et des rires cachés pudiquement derrière une main gantée.

Merci beaucoup à Moon Plume pour avoir relu et corrigé ce chapitre ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et jeter un coup d'œil à mon profil pour en savoir plus sur l'avenir de cette fiction. Toutes critiques est bienvenue, bien entendu !

L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, toutes histoires originale à moi-même.

* * *

**Oser**

Flitzwilliam retrouva son confortable chez lui. Autant il adorait voyager, autant se retrouver à la maison était la chose la plus plaisante qu'il soit. Il enleva ses bottes boueuses et sa cape de voyage, il eut une petite frayeur en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Lui qui avait l'habitude de se voir si soigné, se retrouver mal rasé, avec de la terre dans les cheveux et sans doute une haleine de mouton, était un réel choc pour lui.

Le voyageur vient caresser la tête de son chat, Deauville, posé sur le meuble. Elle ne protesta pas malgré l'allure négligée de son maître et ronronna avant de sauter du meuble et aller se poser près du siège face au jardin où la petite chatte savait qu'il la rejoindrait.

Il se fit un thé et à travers la fenêtre de sa cuisine s'aperçut qu'il fallait réellement penser à chasser les gnomes d'ici, ils ravagent littéralement ses lys, il fallait tout refaire.

Flitzwilliam n'avait pas osé demander à sa voisine de venir s'occuper de son logis pendant son absence. Il savait qu'il l'embêtait suffisamment quand ses oiseaux ensorcelés venaient faire leurs besoins dans son bassin, cette vieille femme ne comprenait simplement pas son sens de l'humour.

Une fois sa tasse de thé faite et quelques biscuits sortis, le voyageur se posa dans son siège près de Deauville à qui il tendit un morceau de sablé. Flitzwilliam sourit en regardant la bête le dévorer avec reconnaissance.

_Juliette m'aurait tué pour ça,_ songea-t-il avec humour.

Deauville n'a jamais vraiment été son chat, il avait était d'abord celui de Juliette puis, quand elle est partie, il l'avait repris. Elle aurait voulu que cela se passe ainsi.

Flitzwilliam pensa à ses frères, Archibald devait être encore en train d'arpenter les chemins à la recherche d'aventure, et Ealdwine, encore en train de fuir des jeunes dames.

Archibald a toujours été le plus aventureux et le plus audacieux, il avait un tempérament très fort, le sang chaud d'un homme impulsif. Ealdwine et Flitzwilliam ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils l'ont empêché de se battre avec un autre homme pour une bousculade ou un regard de travers. C'était un homme avec une forte notion d'honneur et Flitzwilliam craignait qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Une chose qu'il ne craignait pas pour Ealdwine, son petit frère, qui a toujours été très sage pour son âge et très humble comparé à ses deux autres frangins. Sa gentillesse et sa bonté étaient très appréciées chez les jeunes femmes en plus de son esprit habile et de son apparence physique flatteuse. Mais Ealdwine ne jouait pas avec l'image qu'il portait, il était réellement timide et appréciait être dans l'ombre de ses deux frères.

Flitzwilliam a toujours été celui qui faisait le plus de bruits, de bêtises, à l'origine de catastrophes en tout genre ou de blagues déplacées. Son caractère très extraverti l'avait emmené en grandissant à aimer les femmes. Peu importait l'âge, il aimait les courtiser et de sa belle apparence, de ses mots doux et ses beaux yeux bleus, les femmes se laissaient faire.

Et puis il y avait eu cette jeune femme, drôle, qui se fichait de la bienséance des salons, avec de l'esprit et belle. Très belle.

Juliette n'avait pas forcément une grande dot mais la fortune de Flitzwilliam se contentera assez pour eux deux. Alors qu'il allait envoyer une lettre à son père pour lui demander la main de sa benjamine, un hibou lui est venu pour lui annoncer la mort de sa promise.

Depuis, Flitzwilliam fit semblant d'être ce jeune homme charmant et jovial, il avait été assez proche de Juliette pour qu'il puisse hériter de son chat dont personne ne voulait à cause de son apparence disgracieuse. Assez proche malheureusement pour être triste de sa mort, si triste pouvait être un euphémisme.

Alors il a été plus qu'heureux quand Archibald lui a proposé une nouvelle aventure, les trois frères aimaient de temps en temps se retrouver et voyager à l'affût de nouvelles créatures magiques, de nouveaux gens, de nouveaux sorts. Cette soif de savoir était le lien fort qu'ils partageaient depuis l'enfance.

Mais Archibald ne pouvait pas comprendre sa peine, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à "la futilité des relations humaines" et allait sûrement attendre ses vieux jours avant de se marier. Ealdwine était un éternel romantique et Flitzwilliam aimait s'amuser de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Juliette. Après la mort de cette dernière, il s'était fait le vœu de célibat, Flitzwilliam savait qu'il ne retomberait plus jamais amoureux et se marier lui semblait être une trahison si ce n'était pas avec elle.

C'est pour cela qu'il a demandé cet objet à la Mort.

Flitzwilliam sortit la pierre de la poche de sa veste. Elle était petite, guère plus grande que sa paume et peu lourde. Il avait en premier lieu été sceptique quand la Mort lui avait donné cet objet. Il avait demandé quelque chose qui puisse remmener les morts à la vie dans un élan de moquerie mais aussi dans un élan d'espoir et de vulnérabilité, de faiblesse que jamais il n'avouerait à ses frères.

Il contempla la pierre de Résurrection de longues secondes jusqu'à être réveillé par Deauville qui miaula de tristesse.

A moi aussi elle me manque Deauville, dit Flitzwilliam en soupirant.

Il finit sa tasse de thé et la remplit de rhum, son alcool préféré dont il gardait toujours deux ou trois bouteilles dans le font de ses placards. Ramener Juliette à ses côtés... Il y avait un sentiment d'excitation et de peur face à cette idée. Il y songea encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la lune soit haute et les étoiles perçantes dans le ciel noir, la pierre était toujours dans sa main sans avoir été tournée.

Les tasses s'additionnaient, l'insomnie installée et le cœur gros, le chat était partit se promener et le feu mourrait.

Comme souvent, Flitzwilliam pensait à elle et ce soir plus que tous les autres. Au bruit de son rire, à la couleur de ses joues et de ses lèvres qu'il n'a jamais pu embrasser, à sa taille qu'il n'a jamais pu tenir plus longtemps que le temps d'une danse...

C'est presque inconsciemment que Flitzwilliam tourna la pierre trois fois dans sa main.

Will, lui dit une voix lointaine.

Il la reconnue. Elle était là, près de la cheminée derrière lui. Il se leva et se retourna pour la voir. Elle portait une robe pastel qui s'harmonisait avec la douceur de son visage, ses cheveux caramels flottaient autours d'elle comme des anges autours de leur déesse, sa taille fine était entourée d'un ruban de satin.

Flitzwilliam sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, une douce douleur qu'il avait apprit à associer avec Juliette. Elle était toujours remarquablement belle même si elle n'était pas la plus belle des jeunes filles qu'il ait vu, elle avait cette façon de sourire, de rire et de parler qui donnait un remous au cœur de Flitzwilliam.

Douce... murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, pas ce petit sourire timide que les jeunes filles avaient mais ce grand sourire éclatant que les jeunes amoureuses offraient. Flitzwilliam se sentit rougir et il s'inclina pour la saluer.

Relevez vous, voyons, ria-t-elle.

Son cœur rata un battement au son de son rire, il lui avait manqué plus que sa figure et il resta courbé devant elle pour l'entendre rire encore et pour cacher ses joues roses.

Je vous pris de pardonner mon allure négligée très chère, dit-il, un sourire lui échappant des lèvres.

Ce n'est rien, Will. Je ne crois pas que vous attendiez de la visite de toute manière.

Flitzwilliam se releva pour la voir sourire, sa poitrine se souleva dans un petit rire silencieux et, comme mû par un reflexe, il s'était approché d'elle pour lui prendre la main et l'embrasser. Mais quand il tendit son bras, il ne rencontra que du vide, du vide froid si différent de sa peau chaude et douce qu'il avait coutume de toucher avec pudeur.

Je ne suis pas de ce monde, Will, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce alors qui essayait de prendre sa taille. Je suis...

Non ! Non, vous ne _l'_êtes pas ! s'écria-t-il en passant et repassant ses bras à travers le vide froid.

Flitzwilliam essaya de l'attraper par tous les moyens, lui arrachant des frissons à chaque fois qu'il touchait le nuage représentant sa bien aimée. Il se battit contre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et épuisé, il finit par se laisser tomber à terre. Un signe de faiblesse qu'il ne laissait pas souvent apparaître, les larmes tombèrent en silence sur ses joues.

Oh Will...

Juliette voulut pleurer devant son désespoir mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, ces actions revenaient aux vivants et Flitzwilliam avait assez pleuré pour le reste de sa vie déjà.

Ne pleurez plus mon bon ami, lui pria-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ?

Si son cœur pouvait battre, celui de Juliette aurait bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait caresser sa joue dont les larmes nettoyaient la terre, passer sa main dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés qu'il avait oublié de couper depuis longtemps. Juliette lui sourit.

Je ne suis jamais partie, lui dit-elle. J'ai toujours été là, à vos côtés.

La Mort m'a-t-elle trompée ?

Non puisque que vous me voyez.

Mais je ne peux vous toucher.

La douleur dans sa voix était insupportable, Juliette l'avait vu et entendu, mais à présent, il s'adressait à elle, il la regardait, elle ! Dans les yeux et cependant elle ne pouvait pas le consoler.

Je ne suis pas de ce monde, les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie. Pas physiquement mais ils restent toujours auprès de ceux qui les ont aimés.

Flitzwilliam voulait tellement lui prendre la main, le pied, n'importe quoi tant que ce fût de Juliette. Mais ce fantôme, ce spectre le faisait souffrir comme un supplice des Tantales dont jamais il ne trouvait la fin.

J'ai voulu vous épouser, lui dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire que Juliette regretta qu'il ne soit pas ce sourire joyeux qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir sur son beau visage.

Je le sais, lui répondit-elle avec ce qu'il semblait être de la malice dans ses yeux voilés.

Auriez-vous dit oui ?

Il penchait légèrement la tête vers la gauche et une fine ligne rayait le milieu de son front comme à chaque fois qu'il posait une question dont la réponse lui portait à cœur. Juliette soupira en retrouvant ces mimiques habituelles.

Père ne vous aimait pas beaucoup, il vous trouvait très extraverti, ria-t-elle en basculant divinement sa tête en arrière.

Je ne pense pas que je voulus épouser votre père à ce que je sache, plaisanta-t-il.

Oh diable non ! Éclata-t-elle de rire.

Non ? Ne voulez-vous pas m'épouser ?

Juliette le regarda, le bleu de ses yeux ne déversait plus l'eau salée sur ses joues creusées et rosies par modestie. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle parle, Flitzwilliam a toujours été un homme très patient et ses yeux étaient des billes bleues si belles et si pures qu'elles rendaient jaloux les saphirs des gobelins.

Oui, je veux vous épouser.

Le sourire le plus éclatant et le plus vivant brisa le visage fatigué de Flitzwilliam entraînant la joie de Juliette avec lui. Tout était tellement vivant à ce moment en lui que Juliette en fut presque jalouse, ses yeux étaient plus brillants, ses joues plus roses, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Il tendit sa main pour toucher la joue de Juliette mais quand cette fois-ci il rencontra le vide, il la laissa en suspens.

Il l'aimait tellement.

Flitzwilliam ferma les yeux en imaginant le toucher de sa joue qu'il n'avait jamais effleuré du bout de ses doigts, il l'imaginait douce comme sa main, lisse et chaude. Il resta un long moment ainsi, le chat n'était pas revenu, Juliette regardait son fiancé, si tranquille qu'il lui semblait qu'il s'était endormi s'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux si facilement.

Il se leva du sol et Juliette suivit son mouvement mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imagina, il ne resta pas là.

Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant alors que l'aurore arrivait.

Je vous aime Juliette, et je n'avais pas compris avant... Mais maintenant je sais !

Quoi donc, Will ?

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il cherchait frénétiquement dans ses affaires un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, je ne faisais que me lamenter, Juliette, dit-il en s'installant en vitesse sur son pupitre et en trempant sa plume. Je m'apitoyais sur mon sort mais je n'avais pas compris...

Il commença à gratter le parchemin en vitesse et finit sa lettre avant que Juliette ne puisse regarder par dessus son épaule pour y voir plus que sa signature. Flitzwilliam roula le papier et la mis dans la poche de sa veste intérieure avant de se figer à la contempler une fois encore.

Je vous aime Juliette, répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Flitzwilliam ne l'embrassa pas, pas qu'il n'en eut pas envie mais qu'il ne se serait pas comporté comme un vrai gentleman s'il lui volait un baiser.

Flitzwilliam fit apparaître une corde qu'il passa à travers la poudre du plafond et retomba en un nœud. Il fit venir une chaise en dessous et quand Juliette se retourna, elle fut bouche bée, Flitzwilliam lui sourit calmement avec tendresse.

Will... Non, ne faites pas quelque chose que vous regretterez.

Je ne le regretterais pas, Juliette, lui dit-il d'une voix calme. J'ai vécu plein d'aventures dans ma vie, j'ai appris la magie, j'ai rencontré la Mort, je suis tombé amoureux et je me suis fiancé.

Avec ses mots Flitzwilliam sortit une bague de sa poche de pantalon qu'il avait gardé même après la mort de Juliette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la merveille, un vrai travail d'orfèvre qu'il avait demandé à un gobelin fort cupide mais les yeux brillants de Juliette valaient bien plus que son or.

Vous êtes sûr de vous Will ? interrogea-t-elle. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir quitter ce monde ?

Je ne regrette rien, c'est vous seule que je regrette.

L'expression de Juliette s'adoucit à ses mots, elle l'aimait tellement et à ce moment elle voulait plus que tout qu'il la rejoigne. Flitzwilliam lui sourit, il déposa de la nourriture dans le plat de Deauville, posa sa bague de fiançailles dans sa tasse de rhum vide en faisant trinquer la porcelaine et vint s'élever sur le tabouret.

N'avez-vous pas peur ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant prendre la corde. De mourir ?

Non, plus maintenant.

Ne voulez-vous pas savoir ce que cela fait ?

Son ton était taquin et son sourire était heureux comme la fois où ils s'étaient enfuit avec un plateau de cakes derrière la maison et qu'il lui avait raconté une de ses histoires avec Archibald et Ealdwine. Un sourire malicieux s'allongea sur le visage de Flitzwilliam quand il parla.

Je le saurai bien assez tôt.

Il laissa tomber la pierre de Résurrection dans sa poche et la seconde d'après, Juliette n'était plus là. Flitzwilliam alla la rejoindre dans le temps d'un balancement.

C'est ainsi que la Mort prit le deuxième frère.


End file.
